


First Dance

by myfavorite26



Series: A Series of Firsts [4]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfavorite26/pseuds/myfavorite26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has a question</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was going one way...and then got really fluffy. Like REALLY fluffy.

first dance

“No Robert, I’m not doing it.”

“And why not?”

“Because you muppet, I don’t want to.”

“Well that’s a really fantastic reason, isn’t it?”

We’d been having the same conversation for the last three weeks. Alright that might be an exaggeration, but it had been brought up more than once in that time.

“I told you Robert, I don’t dance.”

“And I told you Aaron, I don’t care. This is the first opportunity we’ve had to get dressed up and have a good time with our friends and family. It’s going to be a great party and I want to dance with you, is that so much to ask?”

I sigh because I know it’s not a lot to ask. With everything we’ve been though in the last year dancing with Robert at this Christmas party shouldn’t be a big thing. We’ve made it through so much and here I am putting my foot down about something as idiotic as this. We weren’t sneaking around any more, there was no shame or guilt about us being together. Our families had accepted us, my mum was the last to come around but that surprised absolutely no one. So why was I so sure that sharing one dance with someone who I openly referred to as my boyfriend was going to produce some huge shift in the universe?

Ever able to read my exact thoughts Robert spoke up, “There are no secrets hanging over us now. We’ve put that all behind us, and so has everyone that is important in our lives. I just want to have a good time tonight and show you off to everyone. Because if I haven’t said it before you look absolutely gorgeous in that suit.”

Somehow even when he’s being a complete arse he can make me smile.

He went on, “How about we make a deal?”

I always seemed to lose when he said that.

“I won’t pester you any more about this dance, if you promise to give me answer about the other question I asked you, by Christmas.”

There it was…the elephant in the room. I knew he couldn’t go more than a few hours without bringing up the _other_  question we had been arguing about. Arguing maybe isn’t the right word….heatedly discussing maybe better fit the situation. We had been round and round about the pros and cons, what would it mean for us, for our family and friends, how would it affect where we were in our lives. There seemed so many options, so many ways to fail, it could feel like the negatives outweighed the positives and my constant questioning was one more thing for us to argue about, no not argue about…discuss.

He was waiting for an answer, but I didn’t have one. He knew that I was not going to jump without preparing my parachute for the landing. I looked at him for a few more moments before answering.

“You want an answer by Christmas? As in two days from now?”

“Well since tomorrow’s Christmas eve, that would make Christmas two days from now.”

I couldn’t believe we had gone from debating my willingness to dance with him at a party, to putting a deadline on such an important decision. But that was life with Robert, I was never bored.

“Alright, I can have an answer for you in two days.”

He smiled at me with that grin that made me fall a little bit more in love with him every time he did it.

“Alright. Then I promise not to bother you again about dancing with me tonight. But don’t be upset when I spend the whole night on the dance floor with someone else.”

He really was a cheeky bastard sometimes.

———————————————————————————————————–

True to his word, Robert had not asked me again for a dance…and it was really starting to wind me up. I know it is stupid but now that we are here I don’t know why I had been so worried about it. When everyone was out dancing no one noticed what the couple next to them were doing. He had danced with Diane, Vic, Moira, even my mum and they all looked like they were having a great time.

 I sat mostly with my pints talking with Adam and Andy while everyone was busy dancing, drinking and enjoying each others company. I would search the room every few moments looking for Robert, making sure he was there, making sure that genuine smile that we had worked so hard to find was ever present. He was finally warmly welcomed by the majority of the people in this room. I like to think I had some small part of that transformation. 

It hadn’t been easy. Since the affair came out he fought tooth and nail for everything good in his life; first me, then his family, his job, and finally making amends in the village. It had been tough to see the response from some people, but I stayed beside him the whole way. I knew if it was the other way around he would do the same for me. He had seen me at my worst, I had seen him at his and we still loved each other. 

Yes we were messy at times. Both our short tempers and stubbornness could turn any discussion into a potential argument. He wouldn’t back down, I challenged him constantly. It forced us to grow together, to understand each other, and it only strengthened our love and respect for one another. There is no one in this world I would rather argue with and I know he feels the same. It’s not simple, but it’s the way we love each other.   

And the least I could do right now, was dance with my boyfriend. I scanned the crowd again, finally finding him taking a break by the bar as a slow song began to play. I walked to over to him and held out my hand, “Would you dance with me?”

A smile spread over his face, lighting up his eyes, and turning his cheeks a slight shade of red.

“I thought you didn’t dance?”

“Well we can all change our minds can’t we? Now are you going to stand there and wait until the song is over before deciding or what?”

He took my hand as we headed for the dance floor. As he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist I settled against his body breathing in the scent that was uniquely him. His arms around me, swaying on the spot I thought again how dumb I had been to fight him on this. I loved him and would do anything to make him happy. A year ago that thought would have terrified me, now I knew he loved me. He would have done everything for me, he had already proved that. He didn’t need to prove he loved me, it was my turn to show him. I lifted my head to whisper in his ear.

“Yes.”

He pulled back to look at me.

“What?” 

He was the most adorable when he was confused.

“My answer..is yes.”

For such a brilliant man, he could be thick. It took a good 10 seconds of us just standing in the middle of the dance floor for him to realize what I was saying. His eyes grew wide, blinking slowly, a smile breaking through the confusion.

“You mean…you mean…yes. YES?”

“Yes you idiot, I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm blaming the fluff on the angst in my other fic I'm writing. Always looking for suggestions on any first you want to see. Let me know in the comment or find me on tumblr - http://myfavorite26.tumblr.com/


End file.
